1. Field of the Invention
This relates to a disk loading device for placing a disk in position onto a turntable of a disk driving section of an optical disk player or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disk players into which a disk such as a compact disk is to be loaded normally include a feeding mechanism for feeding a disk to a disk driving section, and a clamp mechanism for placing a disk fed into the disk driving section in position onto a turntable and clamping the disk on the turntable. Accordingly, an optical detector is conventionally provided in a feeding route of a disk, and when the optical detector detects that a disk has been moved to a regular loading position, a solenoid or some other actuator is energized. Then, the clamp mechanism is rendered operative using the operation of the solenoid or the like as a trigger signal to clamp the disk on the turntable.
However, in such a construction wherein a disk fed to a loading position is detected by means of an optical detector, accurate detection of a position of a disk may not be achieved because the disk sometimes has a portion through which light can pass depending upon the type of the disk. Further, since the solenoid is rendered operative to start operation of the clamp mechanism after detection by the optical detector, the timing of operations of those elements may be put out of order. Besides, an adjusting operation to establish regular timing is required, which complicates the adjusting procedure after assembly of the components. In addition, the construction is disadvantageous in that it requires expensive parts such as an optical detector and a solenoid and is high in production cost.